The Nightmare Before X-Mas In Paris
by TPATFan16
Summary: On the one time or the year when monsters come out to play the biggest akuma threat yet ruins the Halloween fun where 2 heroes will be facing their biggest nightmares and fears to restore the true meaning of the scariest and funnest holiday of the year and not have it turn into a real Nightmare itself. LADYNOIR! ADRIENETTE! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ENJOY! From me & Jbabe!


***Creepy music playing like a cheap Scooby Doo intro, bats flying all around and spooky mansions and cementaries* *fog rolls in out of nowhere and creepy laughter and Wolf howls heard in the darkness***

 **J: Good evening my pretties *Dracula voice* We have quite an evening planned for you blah blah blah.**

 **M: *I come in, dressed normal and look around all the cheap Halloween set and things as you continued your bad interpretation***

 **J: *still Dracula voice* We have quite a bit of fun planned that will make you bloods boil hahaha. *see you walking in* *normal voice* "Hey where's your costume we agreed to dress up for today!"**

 **M: Ok, what is up with that cheap Adam Sandler interpretation? and what is that on your head? is that a dry mop part on your head?**

 **J: "It's a wig" *takes off* "And this is all just special effects *clap hands to make light come on ***

 **M: Whoa, that is all so sad. I thought you were better than this, this is really disappointing,, Jazz**

 **J: "Hey its all I have to work with and all the studio cheapskates can afford**

 **M: That's why I BROUGHT IN A MASTER OF FRIGHT !*clap hands and create the entire world into a Tim Burton style world that was real for sure and was so creepy but super cool like in nightmare and Corpse Bride & we were both corpses!* Now this is real and awesome Halloween World! You will take me later for turning you into a corpse *my eyes falls out***

 **J: Ewwww gross income feel so empty and naked *sticks my hand into my ribs* okay this is a little out of my comfort zone**

 **M: This is true Halloween, babe. Get used to it and me. Well, so anyway as my cheap partner was talking about earlier, we have a special treat for you guys today on the greatest night of the year! & no, its not Christmas! *announce as you play with your dead skinned and literally boney body***

 **J: "I'm not cheap but now I feel like I am" *touches my face only feeling bone and chatter my teeth***

 **M: It's only for tonight and don't drip that blood all over the place because it's not fake . Anyways, this will be our version and our special treat of The Miraculous Halloween special AND WE REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! IT will be long and entertaining & is some inspired by the movie based off this world itself, the greatest Halloween & Christmas movie of all time! The akumatized victim here is the one who made us create this story! The king of Halloween!**

 **J: Ugh Mickey can we please change back in don't like how my head feels now *touches my head and it falls off rolling away* No! Come and get me body *my body walks on it own in the wrong direction* I'm over here comes back!**

 **M: Well, I gotta go get the hot glue gun now and get Jazz's head back. SO let us begin and enter if you dare! *evil cackle and fading laugh, curtains open!***

 **The Nightmare Before X-mas in Paris**

 **Halloween in Paris.**

The scariest and most fun time of the year. More mischief and fun than Christmas, more sweeter than Valentines Day, more colorful and darker than any holiday of the year. It was the favorite of all people al around the world! Where boys and girls of every age love to see something's strange, where pumpkins scream at the dead of night, to trick or treat at every house til the dawn of day. To ask for candy, to give trick or treat, prank, and cause mayhem! Where ghouls come out to play in the shadows, where nightmares become fun realities, monsters coming from under bed, closets and stairways to cause a fright. When it's time to watch your back cause there might be something waiting to come and pounce and fright you to death, monsters, witches, vampires, creepy clowns and make you SCREAM!

It's every ghouls one time of the year to be wild and free and nobody knows the difference. Time where the only colors that rule the night are bloody red, ebony black, pumpkin orange and slime green. And if you don't get scared tonight, then you have a serious problem, my friend. Grab a brown stick and ride with the moon in the dead of night. You hear a flash and it's gone without a trace before you could see. The wind blowing thru your hair, as eyes watch your every move and follow you everywhere you go.

The shadow on the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim of fright. Life's no fun without a good scare after all. It's just the ghouls but they're not mean.

Especially when there's always a leader, a King in the shadows coming out to

The Dark night closed in and the midnight air howls through the trees, howling and blowing against the wind. The Full moons eerie format through the hollow trees and the sounds of footsteps crunching on the leafy ground... of course that what was happening in the movie, a certain maiden in red and black spots, Paris' golden daughter known to be Ladybug aka Marinette Dupain Cheng and her best friend Alya, were watching from the comfort of their couch.

"Don't go in there, don't go in there... Awwwww he went in there!" Marinette was yelling as the popcorn went flying around by the scary part!

"I told her not to go in that graveyard cause who in their right mind goes into a graveyard at midnight?" Alya says putting in pieces of popcorn in her mouth without blinking from missing the movie.

"This is so predictable; you know the killers going to come up from behind them" Marinette acted fearful in front of Alya a but did kinda find this a bit scary.

"NO, no, no, Don't drink that wine! it has poison to kill you, Veronica, by your evil twin sister to keep your husband and your fortune! DON'T DO IT!" The girls both screamed but Veroinca did drink the poisoned drink.

"Oh Alya it's just a movie don't get so over dramatic with it!" Marinette relaxes and was not impressed or scared at all but soon they hear a faint whimper sound

"Says you I can hear your whimpers from me" Alya smirks without looking away from the TV.

"That's not me that's the stove my mom must have her team kettle on" Marinette grins nervously looking under the blanket she was using.

"Tikki?" Marinette looks down to her tiny kwami best friend in her hands.

"This movie is kind of scary" Tiki whimpers

Tiki please stay hidden, Alya can hear you whimpering" Marinette tries to calm her down in her hands rubbing her tiny big head.

Soon the scariest part where the killer have them in a corner. "At last it all ends here!" says the murder in the TV about to kill it's victim and there was a lot of screaming.

"Oh this is gonna be good, scary good" the girls grab hands looking with anticipation and...the power shuts off the TV right at the climax.

"NOOOOO! WHY?!" the both start throwing pillows at it so the signal will come back but it doesn't, it's all static and not working!

"Must be another power surge" the raven blue tries to fix it but the power was out completely in the house.

"Must be the ghosts and gobbling's of tonight, getting ready for the party in a few" Alya says trying to scare the raven but Mari continued to try and fix the TV & turns on some flashlights to lighten the room.

"Alya there's no such things as ghosts. I'm sure it's just a random circuit break"

oh come on, everybody knows Halloween night is when all the goblins and ghouls and witches and monsters come out to play. everybody has a monster side ready to come out. and maybe you have a secret of you own and you haven't told me?

"What?! Me?! Pppfft please I've never hidden anything from you" Marinette laughs nervously of never hiding a secret of all from her best friend hehehe.

"Yeah, you do have a secret and it's that you might be a vampire or a witch. haven't you read the books and seen the movies that vampires can live and act like humans and you can be one of them"

"Oh Please, Alya…. Vampire would be killed by the sun and I don't get affected"

"You sure? You got one heck of a sunburn last summer"

"I forgot my sunblock okay!" They keep walking till they get to the basement stairs it was pitch black you couldn't even see where the stairs were

"Oooooh careful with the skeletons all over the floor and with the bats" the brunette redhead tries to scare her as they go down the stairs with just one flashback.

Marinette looks at her with a smug by that tease and mocking of trying to scare her of course but it wasn't working. They make it down to the basement it was even creepier in the dark with squeaky floor and cobwebs everywhere and dark shadows in their faces.

Alya grabs onto her shoulders "Oooh creepy huh?"

"I've seen creepier & stop trying to scare me cause it won't work…. Alya. Alya? Alya?" Marinette looks around and her friend wasn't around. "Come on Alya, this isn't funny!"

She still didn't see her but she would in a minuet. "When I get this light back on you're in big trouble Alya!" Walks to the power box to flip the switch. "Okay which one of these will..." her flashlight flickers and finally burns out, now she couldn't see at all. "Oh great the batteries are dead" she complaints, banging on the flashlight to get it to light up.

Tiki comes out being the only light in the room "You can always use me as a light?" Her glow did help light up the room a little but was still a precaution her kwami could be seen.

"No Tikki, Alya is still down here and I know she's listening to us"

"Ok, ok, but at least you can use me as a light to look around for a back up generator, Marinette"

"Okay but stay really close to me!" They walk around trying not to bump into anything until Marinette feels what she's been looking for on the wall.

"Ok, I think I found the switch of the back up generator" turns it up & when she does, she feels something jump on her and make her scream almost getting a heart attack!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Marinette screams and falls back by the sudden heart attack but sees it was just Alya that tosses nothing but a stuffed bear to her.

"Hahaha so much for Madame fearless!" Alya laughs but Marinette didn't find it as funny!

"Not funny, Alya!" Mari gets annoyed and mad but knew it was just a prank, tossing the bear away, really annoyed she got scared by that.

She wraps her arm around her shoulder "Lighten up girl this is the best time of the year for pranks!"

"Ok but do them with the others and not me, ok?" Mari rolls her eyes and head back upstairs to head to the party in an hour.

"Look, Nino just texted me! He and Adrien are at the party now. We better hurry up and get dressed!

The sound of his name made her jump out of her skin! "Adrien will be there?! But how will I know which he is?! He will be in costume?! Possibly a prince charming! What am I saying, he already is one! but he could be in costume for sure and if I don't know who he is, I won't then have the perfect costume to be match with him to show that it's fate!" she babbles son and on and squeals not breathing in.

"Girls just relax. Get some oxygen in your head! I'm sure he won't be totally unrecognizable. Let's just get our costumes on

But will be enough to impress him and notice me?! I need to make it amazing!

"I'm sure it's plant you amazing enough now go!" she could eve get her sentences right whenever she's thinking of him and got up to her room to finish her amazing costume to win over hee prince charming for the party!

The Night of the Halloween party was at the School that were putting up the last and scariest decorations, eyeballs in the punch bowl, spaghetti moving worms pasta, crocotches in the candy bowl and the main even of the HAUTED mansion that the scripts trickester by the name of Jack Wellington was preparing cause he's the master of Halloween and fright.

"Welcome Boils and Ghouls. Tonight is the night for frightening enchantment for years to come. So dance, prank and get ready to be scared till you drop dead" the announcing machine went on and on all over the school nearly finished being decorated for the occasion and look as scary and magnificent as possible.

"Hey, Jack are you done over there with that Grimm Reaper & Bloody Mary mirror ?!" asks the principal who's hired him of course & only the best of the best to make his school into the best haunted mansion and Halloween party in Paris.

"Almost done. How's the pool looking I filled it with fake blood and dry ice to give it that ominous Halloween feel" a mysterious pale name by the name of jack said working behind the curtains and tents to install all his equipment.

"Fake blood? You wanted fake blood? Ooops "he got real blood.

"Well no matter the students are arriving soon so just hurry up and get it all set up

"Too soon? A GENIOUS of ghostly gala doesn't happen in 5 minutes like that! I'm still not ready!"

"You're going to have to because they're all waiting outside"

The principal and the man by the name of Jack start looks around and see all of the kids were waiting to get in and in a cliché twist they were all dressed up as their akumatized villains selves but still anxiously awaiting to get it was finally time to come in the Halloween Screams of Terror, All the "akumatized" kids came in admiring all the so lifelike scary decoration and starting to dance to _"Monster Bash_ " & _"Calling All The Monsters",_ as a certain half human and half cat blonde boy dressed in with a black cape and mask Zorro costume came in sync eat was his first actual Halloween party or first Halloween since his mother disappeared.

Nino comes in beside him dressed in his "Bubbler' personal. "Whoa this party is like majorly epic." Nino cried, easily impress!

Adrien agreed with him "Yeah and check out these decorations. These bloody zombie on poles brains look so real" he touches and they even felt really and super slimy.

"By the way, wicked costume, bro! I wonder where Alya & Marinette are going to get here! Can't wait for the 4 of us to go into the haunted mansion!" Bubbler Nino proposed which Adrien agreed to no problem of course.

Adrien walks around a little concerned by how all his classmates were dressed like all their villain selves. If any of them got akumatized again he'd never be able to tell the difference but he didn't let it get to him much. Not an hour has gone by when soon the girls arrived at the party, and like all the other kids, Alya was in her akumatized "Lady Wifi" costume but Marinette was a little still concern about her costume.

"Ugh Come on, girl. you look great! What you got to be afraid off?"

But Marinette refused to come out into the open due to shyness and awkwardness, insecure of her Halloween costume.

"Everything what if someone laughs at me or my outfit completely falls apart. Maybe I should just go!"

"Oh come on Marinette! You've come this far! What you got to lose?"

"My reputation, my dignity, my self respect, my lunch. It be best that I go home, Alya"

"No! no no no your not going anywhere! You worked hard weeks on that costume so your showing it off! now!" Lady Wifi Alya pulls her best friend out the corner and into the open at the entrance, going in.

Alya walks in first and nudges Marinette when she sees him. "Ooh look Adrien came dressed as your matching double afterall"

"He Did?! Where?!"

As the girls walk deeper into the party, Nino nudges Adrien when he sees Marinette wearing a beautiful ladybug dress with her hair down and her mask covering her face As he was chatting with Nino, Adrien catches a glimpse and looks toward Marinette, paralyzed and frozen by her flawless pure beautiful especially with that costume and she did the same to him as they stare eachother like they were the only 2 beings on Earth.

 _ **M/A: "My Lady/Chat?"**_

By the shock and similarities of their costumes, the dynamite superhero due think out loud in there mind like if it was possible recognizing their identities.

Noticing the way they were staring. Alya and Nino give each other looks and push the other forwards. Marinette looks back at her.

Alya pushes her friend forward "Go on! Go! Don't do anything foolish!"

Marinette gives her a look "Excuse me, have you met me?" she says sarcastically but serious but either way Alya pushed her forward and Nino did the same with Adrien until they nearly bumped into each other.

They both blushed red under their masks but just blankly stated into each other's eyes as if they could see into their souls.

It was recently weird how now Adrien gets shy and dorky around Marnette now "Uuuummmm... Marinette, is that you?"

They were this close to finding it out but for now they only saw the real them under their Halloween masks that were similar to their superhero masks but convinced she was her and he wasn't him, just their normal selves.

Marinette was pale and parlayed but tried not to faint "H-Hi A-A-Adrien." She stampers over herself like usual. "You look nice like Chat Noir or Zorro, as both of them of course. You look nice in any way" she blushes hard, saying things she shouldn't say.

But he didn't seem to notice or mind "Ummm… Thanks.. you look nice too, as Ladybug. I could swear you and her could be twins" he chuckels nervously as well*

"Yeah, thanks" They both get those awkward silences. "So... some party huh?"

"Uuummm yeah... great, great party"

"Well, I don't know exactly what to do because this is practically my first Halloween party, but I'm liking it so far" they continued to awkwardly buy adorkably chat away, pale and red in their faces.

Seeing that they weren't doing any chemistry or sparks, their wing friends, "Bubbler" & "Lady Wifi" decide to get them together.

"Ney, why don't we all go to the haunted mansion, the 4 of us!" Nino suggests which Alya agrees, going along to this sneaky plan. *yeah right. The 4 uh huh*

Alya nods agreeing "Totally and you know what let's make it interesting." They all walk together at the start of the entrance. Most of the others were waiting to get inside too

"By this rate, we'll never make it inside. that line is huge" Marinette points out and there really was a huge line to get inside.

Adrien looks around and sees that there was another way inside. "Psst guys come this way" They follow him to the other side there were a second way to get inside. "Quick before anyone sees us" He holds it up for Marinette and he goes in himself but their friends stayed behind.

"Wait Nino. Let's let them do this alone" Alya pulls on him back and winks

Nino nods cause she was right "You sure they won't kill us if we leave them alone in there or if they will come out of there alive?" he exaggerates a little there.

"Trust me. They'll thank us for this when they're walking down the aisle in 4 years"

"Why only 4?"

"Because they'll get married the second later they turn 18" she laughs and they walk away together as the hero couple walked in the dark inside.

"Nino, you sure we're going the right way in here? Nino? Nino?" Adrien looks around but nowhere in sight of his best friend in colorful costume.

Marinette looks around seeing that her best friend was gone too "Alya? You there? Alya?

"Where'd they go?"

"They ditched us in here ooh I'm going to rip that WI-FI Logo off her chest!"

The haunted house starts up and the hear all the eerie sounds and automatic monsters that move around and glow-in-the dark portraits and ghosts. Marinette grabs onto his arm feeling a bit scared.

"Maybe we should start to find our way out of here first!"

"And where you think that be? I know I'll be going to the infirmary after this" he whimpers in pain.

"Why?"

"Cause you're squeezing my arm to tight" groans in pain and she lets go*

"Sorry. These things kinda freak me out!" She blushed but scarier monster sounds and roars echo in their ears.

 _"Welcome to the house of horror where your only way out is through a body bag Mwahahaha!" That voice over scared her even more!_

Adrien holds her hand and not in the romantic way or moment but for protection "Just stay behind me, Marinette and as long as we stay together and follow the path, we'll be out of her just hold on to my hand but don't squeeze please" he moved softly forward with her behind him holding hands.

It was not the most perfect or romantic moment or Marinette realize that she was holding hands with the boy of her life and dreamt of this moment and didn't even know why she hasn't fainted yet. Maybe it was the fear of all these Halloween tricks and gobbling's and ghouls all around them and waiting for to be grabbed by the leg but as long as she was Adrien, she was safe.

But what's scary is what they were going to face next….

 _ **Obviously To Be Continued….**_

 **M: I still don't know how you got your head down that well *glue your head on your boney neck with a glue gun***

 **J: "When that crow picked it up and dropped it in there. Now just fix me!" *feel you snap my head back in place* "There all fixed" "Uh Mickey... does this look fixed to you!?" My head was on backwards**

 **** **M:** **Oh relax it will be better on Nov. 1th. Let me just do this *get a razor and shave the back of your head until you were bald and then draw a smiley face on the bald spot that looked really creepy but cute* There, that's better for tonight**

 **J: "I swear when this night is over I'm going to make you pay!" Gets up and walk backwards**

 **M: Oh just be happy, I'll do it. *draw an even happier cheap Sharpie smile on your bald spot* There, all nice and happy and with a mustache *draw one on you!* Well, I hope all you loved this first episode or chapter of our Halloween special and the next chapter will be coming soon this week ASAP, and hopefully before Christmas cause that's Slender Man's job there *point to you***

 **J: "Yeah and then I'll have my revenge on you hehehe"**

 **M; Wow... even your threats are cheap, who writes your material, Jazz? *teasing and show you my red blood eyes and fangs that were real***

 **J: Ugh whatever. You lock up tonight I still have my trick-or-treating to get to. *grabs my sack and leaves**

 **M: You're sharing that big bag with me, especially on all the chocolates *we walks away down the foggy cementaries with corpses all around and drink a beer made of poison that was delicious an inmune since we're already dead***

 **J: "After you did this to me. Why don't you just go steal candy from all the little kids like you always do**

 **M: Already done it and beat up some creepy clowns and police men too for bonus**

 **J: *Rolls eyes* "Yeah well keep your eyes out for Trump too with all these clowns running around the ringleader can't be too far behind"**

 **M: I bunked him too for extra bonus too *walk down the creepy paths***


End file.
